Connected vehicle technology provides limited connectivity of an electronic device to a primary wireless connection, not multiple wireless connections using different wireless protocols. For example, an electronic device can be connected to a vehicle via a first wireless technology (e.g., Bluetooth) or a second wireless technology (e.g., Wi-Fi). However, multiple electronic devices using different wireless protocols can be available to a vehicle and provide different types of information to the vehicle. For example, a vehicle is capable of connecting to one or more electronic devices, such as, a personal electronic device, a smart phone, a tablet, a wearable computing device, among others. The electronic devices can be associated with and/or in possession of one or more vehicle occupants or other biological beings. By handling multiple connections to multiple electronic devices, the vehicle can optimize the information available from the electronic devices in an efficient manner.